


I'm Tired

by Nick_367



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, I have no regrets, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sorry Not Sorry, The ending is kind of...bittersweet? if you understand it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_367/pseuds/Nick_367
Summary: “Iwa-chan?”“Yes, Tooru?”“I’m tired.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I'm Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh my first Major Character Death story (I have like 5 planned out though).

“Iwa-chan?” Tooru’s voice was weak.

“Yes, Tooru? What is it?” Hajime asked.

“I’m tired.”

“Then go to sleep, baby.” Hajime’s voice was filled with worry as his eyes began to water.

“B-but...what if I don’t wake up?”

“Don’t say that! You will! I can’t lose you!” Hajime sobbed.

“We both know I won’t survive this.”

Hajime was about to argue, but Tooru was already asleep.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Yes, Tooru?”

“I’m tired.”

“Then rest and make sure you wake up later.”

“I-I’ll try.” Tooru’s voice was filled with pain.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Hm?”

“I’m tired.”

“Then sleep.”

“But I...I don’t think I’ll wake up this time.”

“Y-you will. I can’t lose you, Tooru! **I need you!** I love you so much!”

“I-I love you too.” Tooru squeezed his hand before falling asleep.

“Hajime?”

_ Ah, it’s different now. _

“Yes, Tooru?” Hajime knew what was coming.

“I’m tired.” Tooru sounded beyond tired now. He sounded exhausted,  _ defeated _ , and Hajime knew it was time to say goodbye.

“Then sleep.”

“But I’m sure I won’t wake up.”

“It’s okay, Tooru. I’ll be okay. Just rest. You’ve suffered enough.”

“Can I kiss you before I sleep?” Tooru asked.  _ It was a dying request. _

“Of course you can, love.”

Hajime leaned over from his chair, next to Tooru’s hospital bed, so that his face was above the brunette. He leaned down and closed the gap between their lips. It was a soft kiss that was quickly interrupted by Tooru coughing. He coughed right into Hajime’s mouth making him cough as well.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, Tooru.”

“I love you, Hajime.” Hajime knew it was the last time he would hear those words from Tooru.

“I love you too, Tooru. You’ll see me again someday and I’m sure I’ll see you in my dreams. For now, close your eyes and rest.”

Tooru closed his eyes, but he never woke up. Hajime cried for what felt like days. His whole body shook with sobs, but he was  _ happy _ . He was happy that Tooru could finally rest, even if that meant leaving Hajime behind. Besides, Hajime knew he would see Tooru again someday.

_ And he did. _

“Hi, Iwa-chan. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yes it has,  _ Tooru. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Little fact: The reason Tooru called him Hajime on the last day is because it was like some sort of unspoken thing where if he calls Hajime by his given name, he is sure he will be gone.
> 
> Also if you didn't understand the ending, they reunited years later in the afterlife when Hajime died.
> 
> I would have killed off Hajime since Tooru dies more often in fics, but I didn't because I like making Hajime suffer.
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comment some feedback. I would love to see what you think!
> 
> Follow my social media updates and I have more headcanons and stuff there as well.  
> Twitter: k_chan167  
> Instagram: k.__.editz


End file.
